The Gift of Gab
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: Ichigo won't shut up. So Ryou Shuts her up. T for language and fluff.


**The Gift of Gab**

**1:45 p.m.**

"Ryou Shirogane!" screamed the cat girl as she ran with an arm load of dishes through the white swinging doors of the Café Mew Mew Kitchen.

"I want a raise! And I want it NOW!" she yelled slamming the plates down beside the sink.

The boy in question, her blond boss had just snuck down from his room and was rummaging in the fridge. He cringed visibly but turned to face the girl, his eyes a cool blue his expression calm.

Momomiyo Ichigo steam shooting out of her ears had cornered her prey.

"I've asked you once; I've asked you _a million_ times! Raise! Raise! Raise!"

"And I've told _you _a billion times! No! No! No!" he replied, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Ichigo I need some tea-ee!" came the voice of Minto from outside, following the ringing of a bell.

"Arg!" Ichigo cried throwing her hands into the air.

"You see! You seee! I don't even get a moment to catch my breath! It's always Ichigo this and Ichigo that! Not even a single thank you! Just work! Work! Work!"

"Ichigo-onee-chan!" yelled Purin "Retasu-onee-chan fell over a chair we need the mop!"

"Coming!" she yelled back, red in the face with anger. Grabbing a mop, with exaggerated gestures of exhaustion she flounced out of the kitchen.

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're not done..." said a quite voice startling him. He looked up to see the red head poking her head through the door. Slowly the Strawberry left walking with an expression fit for the queen of death.

Ryou sweat dropped.

"Whatever was that about?" asked Keiichiro, appearing from the pantry, a bag of flour in hand, having heard the end of the conversation.

"Ah... Same old Strawberry..." Ryou only muttered sulkily before walking out of the kitchen with his bottle of water.

**6:35 p.m.**

He'd been working on his laptop, refilling the Red Data animal research when his stomach grumbled.

Ryou listened for a moment.

Silence.

The café had been closed half an hour now and he hadn't been disturbed by a certain Strawberry. Deciding it was safe he stood up and stretched and proceeded to go downstairs.

The café was dark as he walked through it. Then he heard... Purring?

Ryou turned to find Ichigo passed out on one of the tables, her head in her arms as slight purring noises emitted from her throat. She was still in her waitress outfit; a bit of flour dusted her burgundy hair. There was some pink frosting around her mouth, from a cake begged off Keiichiro.

Ryou stared at her.

_'She-she looks damn cute!'_

_**'Did I just think that?'**_

_'I-I think I did... Who are you?'_

_**'I'm Winston Churchill...'**_

_'What?'_

_**'Snicker... Hehe... No I'm your conscience... Dufus!'**_

_'Huh?'_

_**'I'm here to remind you that you think Strawberry looks cute...'**_

'_I-I did not think that!'_

_**'Yes, yes you did...'**_

_'Oh stuff it you! Get a hold of your self Ryou!'_

He wasn't quite sure how to wake her up she looked so peaceful.

He gently shook her, softly calling, "Ichigo?"

She jumped, eyes snapping open.

"Wah!" she screeched and down went the Strawberry, falling of the chair.

"Baka."

"I'm not a baka! Don't creep me out like that!" Ichigo replied anger breaking out on her face.

Nevertheless she held up her arms expectantly.

Ryou only stared down at her.

"Do you have any idea how heavy you are Strawberry?"

"Grr"

She waited. A minute. Two. Thr-

"Well help me up you jerk!"

He sighed.

He held both her hands and pulled.

Up came the Strawberry and crashed against her boss.

"Uh-" was all that escaped her lips before her head collided with his chest. She turned her head up to look into his azure eyes her own widening at their close proximity. They stood like that for

a moment. Then pink exploded across her cheeks and cat ears and tail popped into view.

"I-uh.." she faltered.

"Strawberry..."

"Gomen" She stepped back.

At the same time they realized that their hands were still entwined.

He let go quickly.

"Ano... I...uh...I...uh... Um..." She flustered.

"Kami, Strawberry did you plan this?" he mocked.

_**'No but you did!'**_

_'Didn't I tell you to stuff it?'_

"Hey-" she began angrily but then began staring of into space.

_'__Wow why is my heart beating so hard?' _she wondered.

_**'Because you like being that close to him...' **_

_'Not you again!'_

_**'Yes me! Mwahahah!**_

_'Really why do you always show up at the worst times ever?_

_**'Dunno' I'm you.. you should know..'**_

_'You're hopeless! Like I don't have enough dealing with a stalker, my boyfriend and my boss! Now have an annoying voice in my head! What more do I need?_

_**Now you need to admit that you wanted to stay near him?'**_

_'I did not! I am faithful to my Masaya!'_

_**'Sure sure'**_

_'Why you-'_

"Anyway what are you still doing here?" he asked getting to the point not having a clue of the conversation taking place inside the neko's head.

She looked up from her reverie.

"Huh?... Oh right!"

The light came back into the Strawberry's eyes.

"I need to talk to you!"

_'Why? Why did I wake her?'_

_**'Bad idea Ryou..'**_

_'You think I don't know that!'_

"Ryou I _demand_ that I receive a raise!"

He sighed.

_**'And she's off..'**_

_'True..'_

And she really was, for once Ichigo got started on a rant and a well loved rant such as this it was

hard to stop her.

"I deserve it Ryou! I work just as hard as hard and even harder than everyone else! I do the

waitressing and the cleaning but you refuse to give me a raise! Just a few more measly bucks!

But nooo! Minto doesn't even do half of what I do infact she does nothing But sip tea! ALL THE TIME! And she gets time off when ever she wants for her recitals! I NEVER get any time off!"

_'She will not shut up..'_

_**'But you gotta admit she looks cute when she mad and so hyped up..?'**_

_'Yeah... Hey wait I didn't think that!'_

_**'Too late! Haha! You just did!'**_

_'Why you...'_

"And Retasu and Purin break more plate worth than both their pay checks! Sure it's all a laugh when Purin does her tricks but who has to clean up after her? Who indeed you ask? I'll tell you! ME! I have to and I don't even get a little bit extra for all my work!"

Ichigo truly had 'The gift of Gab' and her talk just became more and more pronounced. As she went along she gathered steam until she was waving her arms and shaking her head.

"You know something even when I'm having a bad day I _smile _at the customers. I smile! You know what Zakuro does? Do you? She glares! The poor people are emotionally scarred for life after! I've to work so hard to make them feel better! But _I _don't get a Thank you Ichigo, what would we do with out you Ichigo? What do I get? I get a 'Can you work late Ichigo? Can you take a second shift Ichigo? I have a life you know places to go people to see! A boyfriend! But oh nooooo! Ichigo has to WORK!"

The Strawberry just would not shut up and Ryou was getting a headache. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Work! Work.. All I ever do is fetch orders and clean tables and wash dishes! I get tired to you know And when I ask for a raise yo-"

And then Ryou bent down and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Ichigo was so shocked her eyes widened in surprise before closing slowly. Some how she was responding and kissing him back. Her arms fell down at her sides and Ryou pulled her closer. She hung limp in his arms not even trying to move away.

_**'What the hell are you doing Ryou?' **_

_'You know what I actually have no idea...'_

_**'You're kissing Ichigo! Ichigo! Your employee! That silly, clumsy, beautiful baka!'**_

_'I am?'_

_**'Duh! Genius!**_

_'I really am aren't I?'_

_**'Hell yeah!'**_

_'What in the name of holy crap muffins am I doing!'_

_**'YOU'RE KISSING ICHIGO YOU TWAT!'**_

_'Oh... Kami help me...hmm... She tastes like strawberries...'_

_**'Yum!'**_

_'Yum! What the fuck?'_

_**'And you know what she's kissing back...'**_

_'Dude what is going on?'_

_**'How the gingerbread crack should I know!'**_

Suddenly they broke apart as the need for air got unbearable but Ryou still held her up, his arms around her waist. They both were breathing hard, out of breath.

They stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. Then,

"What. Was. That.?" Ichigo dead panned, though her cheeks were flaming red.

"You wouldn't shut up..." he shrugged licking the side of his mouth which had a bit of pink frosting."It was the only thing I could think of..."

"Well next time just bonk me on the head or something..."

"I'm hoping there won't _be_ another next time...Strawberry"

"Huh?"

He sighed, "I'll pay you overtime..."

Hardly daring to believe she asked "And?"

"And a... Raise...only a little one mind..."

"Really?"

"Really." he replied smiling slightly and shrugging, he still had his arms wrapped her.

"KYAAAA! ARIGATO RYOU!" the cat girl screamed and flinging her arms around his neck hugged him. Then caught up in the moment she held his head in both her hands and pulled it down to hers and kissed him full on the lips. Somehow they ended up kissing deeper and for longer.

_**'Ichigo! Ichigo! You're kissing Ryou Shirogane! Again'**_

_'Kyaa! I am I am!... Again! T-T Oh Woe!'_

_**'Hey don't stop I like it!'**_

_'Ha! So do I!'_

_**'Of course you doo! I'm you!'**_

_'Gah I like kissing my jerk of a boss! Has the world come to an end?'_

_**'No... No.. Just your world! Just think of what Masaya would say!'**_

_'Gah! What would he say! I can't believe this is happening!'_

_**'Yet it is... Oh it is Ichigo! So what are ya gonna do about?'**_

_'I don't knooooo?'_

_**'Somebody help! I'm kissing Ryou Shirogane and I LIKE IT!'**_

_'MEEEEP!'_

Together they came up for air, once more staring into the others eyes.

"So What. Was. that? Strawberry?" he asked smirking a little.

"I... Uh.." For once the girl with the gift of Gab was speechless and she ducked her head trying to figure it out. A moment or two passed before she shyly looked back up into his face.

"Ano... I was just saying Arigato..." she whispered blushing beet red. Even Ryou was a slightly pink. Suddenly they both felt extremely hot, too hot, realizing that were wrapped around each other.

"I-I think you should go home now Strawberry" he whispered back.

Ryou released her and Ichigo stumbled back on weak knees.

"Um...okay..." was her whispered reply as she dazedly walked toward the changing room.

_**'Oh Ichigo what have you done?'**_

_'I really have no clue...'_

_**'So what are you gonna do?'**_

_'Dunno...'_

_'__**Sigh...But it was nice ne?'**_

_'Oddly enough I have to admit to a yes...'_

As he watched her retreating form Ryou pulled a hand through his blond locks, remembering the feeling of her hands on his neck and the thrill that when through him. The memory of her soft lips on his etched it self forever in his mind.

_**'Kami Ryou what were you thinking? She has a boyfriend you know!'**_

_'I know! I know! Don't you think __**I **__wouldn't know __**that**__! But the truth is I wasn't thinking when I _

_did it... She just wouldn't stop gabbing so I... I...'_

_**'You locked lips with the Strawberry!"**_

_'Yeah... I... Did...=.='_

_**'She's the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew Ryou! You both have cat DNA! Yours kids could turn out to have fur and tails or something!'**_

_'K-k-k-kids...? O.o'_

_**'Okay we won't go that far since she has a boyfriend... Who is not you may I add...'**_

_'Grrrrr...'_

_**'Still you gotta admit that was goooood?'**_

_'Kami... You realize your right?'_

_**'Of course I am! I'm Winston Churchill!'**_

_'...'_

_**'I mean your conscience! Your conscience! Ahehehe...'**_

_'Sigh... If it weren't for Ichigo's gift of Gab I might never have known how much I like my _

_Strawberry...'_

_**'**__**My **__**Strawberry ?' **_

_'Shadup!'_

**7:05p.m.**

Ichigo walked out off the changing room and noticing him still standing there jumped. Then looking down crossed the cafe and reached the door. Ryou couldn't help staring in wonder at the neko and when she reached the door the girl turned and couldn't stop staring at the boy genius.

_**'Ryou you're staring at her!'**_

_**'Ichigo move your backside, stop gaping at your boss!'**_

_'I'm not staring I'd waving good bye' you always get it wrong'_

And he did just that raising a hand in farewell.

_'I'm not gaping! See I'm saying bye see! Why must you get it wrong?'_

She too waved at him before walking out the door. She glanced back once before leaving.

_**'You said the same thing when I told you you liked her, Ryou!'**_

_**You said the same thing when I told you you liked him, Ichigo!'**_

**End.**

**Yo peoples! This is one of my first TMM fics... (ahehehe... okay second) Well it's Ryou and Ichigo as you can see and i'm quite pleased with meself! I know I will update the rest of my stories soon! SOoon for its the easter Hols!**

**I didnt actually plan to put the consciences(sp?) in there at first but they ust wormed there way in some how...**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Tokyo Mew Mew! **

**So there you go! I hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
